A Pharaoh's Second Chance
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Admiral Kaizon D. Brown unfortunately mets his end at the hands of Fleet Admiral Akainu, though it seems that fate had other planes for the young Admiral


Summary: Admiral Kaizon D. Brown unfortunately mets his end at the hands of Fleet Admiral Akainu, though it seems that fate had other planes for the young Admiral as he is now

.

Prologue

.

Marineford

.

At the HQ of the World Government the weather and climate had changed, dark stormy clouds filled the sky with lighting striking, molten magma slowly moved around the ground, taking up more space, on the battlefield laid the dead bodies of marine soldiers ether burned, electrocuted, frozen, drained or stripped of their flesh, in the center one was a man he wore a red suit, a single hat over his head, his fists reverting from magma and into gloves, the other was a teenager, much like the man he wore a suit, though this one was sleeveless with a Egyptian Pharaoh jewelry/clothing added (arms legs, waist, chest) and changes colors depending on the emotions he was feeling at the moment, right now his clothing were blood red indicating that he was incredibly furious, waves of electricity sparked off of his body as he glared at the man in front of him, the mans fist turns into magma then enlarges and launches at the teen, but the teen's entire right arm turned into a four finger claw of bandages that were shiny black (Haki) grabs the fist,

.

"Ready to give up Akainu?" The teenager asks the man

.

"Not on your life Kaizon" Akainu said as his left fist turns into magma and shots out at Kaizon, who in return front flips past and delivers a Hamon enhanced kick to the side of Akainu's head sending him into a ship causing to explode,

.

"X8 Speed" Kaizon mutters as electrical currents began to shot of of his body, unlike Akainu, Kaizon spends most of his time training to use his devil fruit, his times (X) ability allows him to increase his speed, though the downside is that he moves too fast in a fight, jumping into the air, Kaizon began spinning at a fast rate, before Akainu knew it Kaizon had created and thrown a literal tornado at the Fleet Admiral, Akainu didn't seemed worried, but he never knew anything about Kaizon besides what type of Devil Fruit he has, now that he sees this it was clear how good the brat was.

.

'This is going on for to long' Kaizon thought to himself as he thought up a plan to deal with Akainu and his Magma, most of them doesn't help him in this situation and the others involved being in close proximity of Akainu, which was a drag.

.

Akainu didn't feel exhausted, but rather annoyed, he had to find a way to get off this land, but the ships were all gone, the Marineford was in worse shape than with Whitebeard, and he knew his foe was likely still alive, he heard a loud roar from outside and turned… he could see his foe before him as he threw a shark at him. The beast snarled as it crashed through the wall and thrashed around, Akainu didn't even flinch but simply watched as it combusted just from being near him.

.

"Pathetic, now you just waste lives in an attempt to scare me" He sighed, before Akainu could look, he saw his Pharaoh foe had disappeared, that was until he heard the sound of bricks breaking from the other side. Surprised, Akainu turned and threw a jab, only to see Kaizon slide under him and back out the broken wall, confusion and rage began to rumble in Akainu's mind, what was his game?

.

Before he could get a thought across, he was met with a starfish hitting the back of his head and turned. Anger had won.

.

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!?" he roared, the starfish melting from his magma. Krios smirked from on top of the waters with his five bandage tendrils holding him up and moved to a different angle,

.

"I guess you hate starfish" He mocked from the waters, Akainu began to growl and stamped his foot down, sending magma across the cracks, Kaizon sensed this and smirked, his plan just may be coming together.

.

In an instant, the wall before him erupted, sending a fist of magma forth, the Zoan User dived back and quickly flash to the other side and grabbed a wooden plank, he reformed back up and prepared to throw it as a distraction… only to see Akainu fire a large fist at him.

.

'Naw crap baskets' Kaizon thought, the fist opened up and grabbed him, bringing him straight towards Akainu, The Fleet Admiral yelled and slammed the Admiral against the floor, allowing magma to engulf his body, as it began to reach his nose and mouth, Kaizon glanced up, trying to hold in his pained yells, he had no other choice but try something risky.

.

He closed his eyes and focused on the sky, in an instant, Akainu himself felt something strange going on when he notice that the Admiral had close his eyes, was he excepting his death? Akainu knew the Admiral wouldn't just give up so easily-

.

BANG!

.

About three meters to the left a large lightning bolt had struck down with tremendous force, before Akainu could register what was going on a second bolt had struck both him and the Admiral with the same tremendous force, if not more, the electrocution lasted for a two hole minutes in till both Admirals began to feel pain from the onslaught of electricity that was raining down on them, and Akainu's body began to react badly more then Kaizon.

.

He quickly realized what was happening, and he could do nothing to stop it,

.

"OOOGGGRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

.

He let go of Kaizon and fell over, his entire body shaking uncontrollably as if attempting to figure out what was wrong, as the Admiral stood, his entire chest and stomach redden with the tingling sensation of death, he staggered off, Kaizon was thankful to see that his plan had worked, and with that that pent up rage too? It was easy to assume Akainu would have high blood pressure, not only that, the about of electrical currents running through Akainu's body had disrupted his Logia body to a point.

.

However, the screaming stopped, and the returning sense of the instant to run loomed over Kaizon, he turned around and widened his eyes in horror as Akainu willingly reduced himself to a being of pure magma… towering over Kaizon, it crashed down, but missed. The Admiral than noticed the floor below trembling and giving away.

.

 **CCCRAASHKK!**

.

 **CRRASSSH!**

.

Each floor erupted, starting with the one they were on, and Kaizon was helpless to control the fall, as he tried to turn, he felt the magma grab onto his waist, coating the waist and below, luckily for him he turned his body into it mummy pharaoh form to avoid a quick death.

.

"No, If I must die from this, than I will make sure you die with me, **WE ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL TOGETHER TRAITOR!** " Akainu roared, Kaizon yelled in pain as the eruptions continued going off.

.

Soon enough, they were no longer even in a building, but being crushed by stone, stone growing hotter because of the magma surrounding them, Kaizon quickly understood Akainu's plan, they were going to the very core of the earth! Even he knew he wouldn't survive that. Desperate, Kaizon looked at his functional right hand and focused, he never had this ability in such a long time that he forgotten about it, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

.

His entire right hand became shiny black and began radiating a white glow, he turned to face Akainu… the sight horrified him,

.

What was once a man was now a whirlpool of magma, gaining its own armor from stone, It's face resembled the face that of something the Grand Admiral had spoken of, he began to expand and engulf Kaizon entire body, forcing the Admiral of Pharaoh's to yell out in pain… his hand was the last thing to be engulfed… the white glow slowly disappeared… down to his ring finger… and one thought went through his head:

.

'Wrath of the gods!'

.

To anyone this looks as if Akainu had won, but he had forgotten the large hole above him, and what he didn't know that Kaizon has literally summoned a massive black bolt of lightning strikes the two, Kaizon infuse the lighting with Haki, meaning he would allow himself to be fatally injured just to take out the crazy Fleet Admiral.

.

Right then, the world seemed to turn into electricity and magma at once… than nothing,

.

Sometime later

.

On what was left of Marineford… a mere stone, a hand rested on it, and Admiral Kaizon D. Brown pulled himself up, he was finished, his foe may be dead… but he was not long for this world either. With his entire lower body missing and his left arm, leaving him as a mere torso, he caught his breath and closed his eyes, a looming shadow in the form of a harpy approaching him.

.

Location: miles away from Marineford

.

"So was this a brother or...?" A dark clothed teen asks putting down his sniper rifle

.

"I believe so Original" A young lab coat wearing boy said

.

"Well it's not time for him to die yet, so revive him and send him off Doctor Corvus" Original said

.

"Where to?" Doctor Corvus asks

.

"Universe 13 (Star Wars Rebels)"

.

Meanwhile

.

"I grant you a Second Chance" Said a voice, old and deep it ringed inside his very being, "Use it wisely" then he lost himself in the nothingness before he could grasp the meaning of the spoken words.

.

The once dead Kaizon woke up with a raging headache, "Mental note, never trust old and deep voices" He placed his hand to his forehead... why was his hand so small? Looking at his hand, Kaizon's black gloved hand indeed was small, so was the rest of him, had he de-aged? His clothing were still the same, his color changing suit (the one Kizaru wore when he was a Vice Admiral) was with him to and had shrunken to his small size, the suit was alabaster white do to how shocked he was, his marine long coat was still on his shoulders and flowed in the wind as he stood up.

.

"This is quite odd" Kaizon said to himself, he looked to be eight year old again

.

"Excuse me, but are you alright?"

.

The sudden young voice brought Kaizon's attention back to reality and looks over to see a blue haired boy wearing bright orange clothing not far from him, if he had to guess, the boy was possibly six or seven at best, but why did Kaizon get the sudden feeling of sadness from looking the boy in the eyes.

.

"Yeah I'm fine, got a name?"

.

"Ezra Bridger"

.

"Well nice to meet you Ezra, I'm Kaizon, Kaizon D. Brown" Kaizon said with a small plastered on his face as his bright hazel eyes looked into Ezra's bright crystal blue one

(-)

Howdy everyone! Original, Doctor Corvus and Writer here with a new story

,

Doctor Corvus: And we may or may not be sorry for not updating in sometime

,

Original: This isn't easy you know *Looks down at his broken right hand*

.

Writer: Well anyway we have an idea, Ezra with have his own Devil Fruit, it will be a: Zoan, Loigia or Paramecia, now here's an example of Kaizon's devil fruit:

The Pharaoh-Pharaoh Fruit/The Farao Farao no Mi:

,

User: Kaizon D (or T). Brown

,

Powers:

Telekinesis: Able to move things with the mind or hands

Telepathy: Able to communicate with others via the mind

Healing: Used for healing also though drains the users stamina quicker

Flight: Able to fly or float

Energy Manipulation: Self explanatory

Necromancy: Able to resurrect the dead - bring back someone who died or reanimated dead body's - zombies

Elemental Manipulation: Allows the user to manipulate an element

Soul Projection: Kinda like a Stand (JoJo)

Cloning: Self Explanatory

Gender Changing (Rule 63): Able to swap ones gender or someone's else's

Soul Steal: Self Explanatory, also grants the user more years to live and the memories of the person

Shapeshifting: Able to transform into any living thing

Age Manipulation: Able to control anyone's age or the users

,

Weakness:

Haki

Stamina drains quicker with healing

Necromancy shroten life span

,

Doctor Corvus: As for a Zoan beast form physical image, think of Snar-Oh from Ben 10

,

Original: Also for Logia, if you have to have the elemental disadvantages like: Fire+Smoke = Cancel, Fire+Ice = Cancel, Fire+Magma = Magam Wins, Fire+Wind = Fire bigger!, something like that

.

Writer: As for why we've been gone, well I got my hand broken from moving, and Original got a head injury also from moving, and burned his hand at his new job (Wasn't my fault!) and Doctor got some chemicals in his eyes, so we just been messing up all around.

.

Doctor Corvus: and as for other storys we've been... working on it here and their, but we need to heal, so here's a new story for you guys (and gals) out there

.

Original: Also three thinks: 1.) this is done on a IPads not a computer and it tends to be slow, 2.) this is one of two new storys 3.) This stuff is hard so lay off

.

Writer: So send in your OC Devil Fruit and try to be creative!

.

Doctor Corvus: Also before we go, I've been noticing some things, and for the recorded: The Star Forge in KOTOR 1, if you choose dark side path, it dose survive, and it's our story so but out, that and Original played the game, Second for people against Reaction Wiriter's you should be ashamed of yourself's, some reaction storys have been here for a few years now, and of you bring up the rules, well assholes no on each follows them, and some of our (Original and Writer) favorite stories were taken down because **SOME** people are a bunch of bitches, if you don't like a story, well that's your option, not a fact, and this site is losing writer's because of it

.

Original: You done?

.

Doctor Corvus: Yeah

.

Original: Okay everyone till next time (or not)


End file.
